


Holidays

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Makoto, Kazuya and Hibiki are having troubles in the relationship with their boyfriends Ryoji, Atsuro and Daichi.Instead of breaking up, they are forced to enjoy the holidays with them which'll may bond them even closer or tear them even more apart.





	Holidays

It was supposed to be a silent night in Hibiki's room.

It really was.

Just him and Daichi, who was currently curled up in his lap with Hibiki resting his chin on Daichi's soft hair, laying on the bed in their pajamas while watching a horror movie. Daichi wasn't very fond of horror movies the way Hibiki was, but he liked to see a certain kind of a happy spark in Hibiki's eyes when a person was getting slaughtered and how his lips would curl into a creepy grin.

Daichi had no freaking idea what was so funny, but he was going with the flow. After all, Hibiki's happiness was the thing that mattered to him the most.

He knows very well that even though they argue very much sometimes, they love each other more than anything in the world. And the embrace that Hibiki has on him proves it.

Hibiki liked how warm Daichi was. He felt like there was a small baby panda next to him. And the fact that Daichi was shorter and easier to cuddle only made Hibiki smile while a woman was dying on the TV.

Daichi was pretty easy to scare and Hibiki knew that very well. He would often scare Daichi out of fun and would proceed to scram while a pissed off Black Frost was chasing him. Either way, Daihi would soon forget about the joke and would tackle-hug Hibiki which was a sign that Daichi calmed down and that it was safe to stay near him. Hibiki knew how Daichi forgets their arguments and fights easily, but he had to pay Black Frost to keep his mouth shut.

Currently, it was a really bloody part so Daichi hid his face in the crook of Hibiki's neck where the taller could feel his hot breath on his skin. Hibiki smirked before covering Daichi's ears and massaging his brown locks.

The horrifying sounds ended soon so Daichi's grip loosened and he glanced up into Hibiki's blue eyes on which Hibiki smiled before pressing their lips together in a small kiss.

"It's over" Daichi muttered and could feel Hibiki nod against his lips. Hibiki carefully moved Daichi on the pillows and kissed his neck softly on which Daichi moaned and tangled his fingers in Hibiki's messy hair.

Just as Hibiki was about to unbutton Daichi's shirt, the door burst opened and revealed Atsuro who was running away from Makoto. Hibiki's eyes widened while Daichi hid under the blankets in embarrassment and fear.

Just as Makoto got a hold of Atsuro's shirt, Hibiki summoned Byakko who roared at the two before they hugged in astonishment and terror. Hibiki sighed before climbing out of the bed and petting Byakko proudly while glaring at the two.

"I thought I told you to avoid our room at least this night. But you didn't listen, AGAIN!!!" the two sweatdropped before Makoto jabbed his elbow in Atsuro's stomach and forced him to say something.

"Don't look at me like it's my fault!" Atsuro screeched before glaring at the blue haired "This idiot forgot about the anniversary of his and Aniki's relationship! Do you have any idea how hard it was to calm Onii-san down!?"

Suddenly, Hibiki felt a beast-like on his neck and it wasn't coming from Byakko.

"Hibiki" Daichi muttered in a spine chilling voice while Hibiki shivered "Didn't you forget about our anniversary last week?"

"Um... I have?" Hibiki muttered in fear. Daichi never looked so pissed. At least, not that Hibiki remembers him being like that. Daichi would usually just pout and tackle Hibiki when he was near.

This side of Daichi was one of those that he never knew about.

In a matter of seconds, Daichi leaped at Hibiki looking like he wanted to rip his sky blue eyes out of his head. Atsuro immediately pulled his younger brother back and Makoto mimicked Atsuro's gesture. Hibiki and Daichi continued to argue until at the door frame appeared Kazuya who looked like he could murder them in a snap.

Everyone froze at the spot in shock while Kazuya glared at them.

"Everyone except Hibiki and Makoto, OUT!" in a blink of an eye, Daichi and Atsuro scram to find their brother while Kazuya impatiently tapped his leg as he shut the door. Hibiki and Makoto were both looking like kicked pups while Kazuya was walking towards them.

He gestured for them to sit on the bed and the other two did so.

Kazuya, being serious as he is in most cases, sighed before muttering.

"Maybe we should stop with being lovey-dovey for a bit..." the other two's eyebrows furrowed as they stared at their middle brother in confusion.

"Onii-san" Hibiki muttered "Are you saying we should breakup with them!?"

"We can't do that!" Makoto yelled "Do you have any idea-"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!!!" Kazuya snapped before pulling other two by their ears "As I was saying, we should leave them to get some space so we could sort out what'll be in the future"

"I see your point" Makoto muttered before shrugging "But I cannot bring myself to leave Ryoji right now..."

"Neither can I leave Daichi..." Hibiki sighed.

"And I can't leave Atsuro either" Kazuya said as he put his hands on his brothers' shoulders in a comforting way "But we both know that if we continue like this, we'll cause suffer to both us and them... That's the least thing we want, isn't it?"

Hibiki and Makoto looked at each other sadly before nodding.

As they went to find their ukes, they were surprised to see them heading their way with smiles on their once hurt and concerned faces.

'Something bad's coming' they thought as they stopped with their partner across of them.

"Guys, we have something important to tell you" Kazuya said.

"Can it wait for a bit?" Daichi said with a smile "We have something important too!"

"Um... Okay?" the semes exchanged worried glances.

Atsuro cleared his throat.

"So, we-"

"Are going-" Ryoji smiled before letting Daichi continue.

"On one and only-"

"HOLIDAYS WITH OUR SEMES!!!"

The semes paled.

Instead of breaking up, they were making up with them on a vacation.

Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad...

Right...?


End file.
